1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for displaying a plurality of independently transmitted pieces of information on a pager display, and more specifically to a method for superimposing successively received messages or data on a pager display.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A radio pager which is equipped with a display has proven very popular in that a large amount of data can be transmitted at one calling as compared with an old style pager which alerts a person to call a predetermined phone number merely by means of sound and/or flashing light.
This type of known display equipped pager, however, has encountered drawbacks in that, during actual use of the display type pager, it is often the case that a person wishes to send an additional message after completing a call. In such a case, according to a prior art technique, it is necessary to prepare and transmit an entirely new call for sending the new message in which the previously sent message data also must be redundantly included. Further, it is also not seldom that, when a plurality of messages are successively transmitted, each message contains information which is at least in part duplicated in the previously transmitted ones.